


What we See, Heal and Change

by GracefulArchitect



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulArchitect/pseuds/GracefulArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Jade and Kanaya indulge in each other's hobbies, talk about things, and learn each others eccentricities. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose: Arsenalize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alement/gifts).



The wind whispered softly, causing Rose's bangs to ruffle and blow in front of the sight. With an impatient huff, Rose tucked the errant strands behind her ear for the umpteenth time, before settling down again. A brief moment passed, before a new hole appeared in the target, along with a corresponding bang.

“Not bad, Rose!!”

Jade's beaming grin matched Rose's quiet smile of satisfaction. It was nice to be able to see improvement in such a clear and distinct manner for once; why, if only she had such instantaneous feedback on the quality of every sentence she wrote, she would most likely be penning masterpieces every day.

Another bang rang out, followed by a frustrated groan from her left, behind the flimsy screen.

That being said, Rose mused, such visible results also meant you knew you when you weren't improving as well. Or, like Kanaya, somehow getting worse with practice.

“I hate to ask, but did you even hit the target that time?” asked Rose, searching for even the smallest new nick in the paper.

Kanaya trudged over to them and slumped next to Jade's legs in a huff. Jade's hand settled on her head, patting sympathetically between her horns.

“I do not understand it. Every time, I line up the ocular peripheral with the centre of the designated mark and then squeeze the trigger. I do not even need to manage my breaths, as my breeze sack does not move! How is my marksmanship deteriorating?!” Her outburst concluded. She had practically hidden herself in Jade's hair.

Rose suppressed her giggle. Whilst it was hilarious that Kanaya was so riled up by such a small matter, and seeing her riled up at all was such an infrequent occurrence, Rose doubted that laughing would be seen as a positive reaction.

As usual, Jade came to the rescue.

“Aww, don't worry, Kanaya. I guess guns just aren't something you're good at, that's all! You've still got plenty of other hobbies that you're amazing at.” Jade's patting had crossed into tracing the bases of Kanaya's horns.

A sigh emanated from beneath Jade's hair, before the troll showed her frustrated face again.

“But this is something I should be good at. As a Sylph of Space, I have the innate ability to know the space around me at all times. How this does not translate into a talent for a weapon which functions by impacting a small mass with force such that it flies with a high velocity on a trajectory that I dictate by positioning myself accordingly, I do not know!”

Jade's face was now filled with barely suppressed mirth as well. She beckoned to Rose to save her, quickly, to which Rose obliged.

“Possibly, dearest Kanaya, that is problem. Your knowledge of and power over Space is relative to the area around you. Maybe such targets are simply beyond that range? Perhaps, if we were move the targets closer to you, you would have more success,” with the barest hint of a twitching smile.

Fortunately, Kanaya missed it. Determination filled her face. “I believe you are correct, though there is no need to move the targets closer. Instead, I will go to them.” With a flash, Kanaya leaped up and bounded towards the targets, lipstick-chainsaw unfurling in her hand.

As Kanaya slashed the first target to ribbons, Jade and Rose giggled under the warm afternoon sun.


	2. Jade: Anthropomorphise

Jade peered intently through the viewfinder of the microscope, fully engrossed with the object beneath. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon, but such matters did not concern Jade, who had been up since the early hours. (In fact, she slept the least of the three, which was a surprise to them all).

She was so engrossed that she failed to hear the quiet padding of footsteps down the stairs that signalled the rise of another of the house's inhabitants.

She also missed the opening of the fridge, several minutes passing, and then the closing of the fridge and the silence of the annoying beeping sound which had been trying to remind the person responsible for such an act to close the dang door, lest all your perishable foodstuffs, well, perish.

However, she didn't miss the lab door opening, or the footsteps that brought the person right in front of her.

“Hey Rose! Just a moment, please, I'm just calibrating this servo...”

Rose hummed in a non-committal gesture, which Jade took to be 'Okay'. After all, nobody wanted a repeat of the almost-meltdown-incident.

With a minute movement of her hands, Jade finished and set down her tools. Standing straight for the first time in an hour, she stretched, feeling her vertebrate clicking. Gazing at Rose, she noted the freshly risen bed hair and rumpled pajamas.

“What's up?”

Rose opened her mouth, before pausing. She looked slightly lost. Eventually, she found the words.  
“Jade, why do our fruits now possess faces?”

Hmm, she thought back. What had she done this morning... They'd had a pleasant evening. Rose and Kanaya had gone to bed. She had planned to join them after just finishing the last modifications to her dreambot... Then it'd been two a.m., and she didn't want to disturb them, so she'd taken apart the left arm, since it was still seizing up... Oh, she'd wanted an orange to tide her over at half-four... and that was it.

“Okay, so I was kinda hungry, so I went to get an apple. And as I was biting into it, I had this flashback to back on my island! And I remembered that my fruit then had faces and could move and talk and I missed it, so I made them again!” was Jade's earnest reply.

Rose blinked, still bewildered.

“Okay, but what if we want to eat an orange, then? What happens?”

Jade looked puzzled. “Erm, you eat an orange? They're still oranges.”

“But they have faces now! I mean, I am not a vegetarian, but it seems odd to create needless suffering by giving such features to fruit!”  
Everything clicked for Jade, finally. “Oh! Nooooo, it's just simulated. They react to light and sound, but they don't feel or think anything. Geez, I'm a great scientist but I can't impart consciousness yet!” She glanced at her robot double, currently nestled in its cradle. “Well, not yet, anyway. I should talk to Dirk about adding AI...”

Rose seemed to shake herself, before leaving. Minutes later, the blender whirred, as Rose's thirst for orange juice overruled her bewilderment.

(Later Kanaya would pilfer a number for desk, with the explanation of that they were excellent colour co-ordinators.)


	3. Rose, Jade and Kanaya: Reminisce

“Oh! Did your guardians ever have this really annoying trait or habit, that was just like... ugh... but it actually wasn't that big of a deal?”

The three of them were lounging in the living room, as the snowstorm grew ever fiercer outside. However the hearty fire ensured the room stayed comfortable and Kanaya's Christmas sweaters were mostly worn out of loving thanks than necessity. They'd practically had to restrain her to stop her from stripping them, though born out of a need for perfection rather than lust.

Nursing cups of hot chocolate, coffee, and tea, Jade was splayed out on top of of them, with Rose acting as Jade's headrest.

“Like, Bec always used to bring back these weird items. Most of it was baseballs, Frisbees and the like, but occasionally he'd bring back pumpkins. I mean, who throws pumpkins? I always wondered what happened to the people the stuff belonged to, but I could never persuade Bec to return it.”

“Huh. Is that why you asked me to throw that yarn ball out of my window that one time?” Rose recalled.

Jade smiled. “Yeah it was. Thanks for helping me out back then.”

“I can empathise with you completely,” said Kanaya as she idly tickled Jade's toes. Jade batted Kanaya's hand away with a giggle and stuck her tongue out in reply. Kanaya reciprocated, before continuing. “My lusus used to have similar tendencies. That is, irritating ones, not kleptomaniacal ones.”

“Rats, there goes my hypothesis that your appropriating ways were a result of your guardian's lack of regard for property rights.” said Rose

“Excuse me? My appropriating ways? I would invite you to gaze upon your own habits, or rather, your own posterior, for exhibit A, as Terezi would say.” Kanaya shot back, smiling.

Rose laughed. “In my defence... Jade is wearing some of your panties as well”

Jade spluttered, only the anti-splash coating (patent pending) ensuring that a wave of chocolate didn't engulf the three. “Way to go, Rose! Thanks for telling on me!” earning Rose another tongue of silly contempt.

“Is this true, Jade? That I reside with not one, but two human girlfriend panty thieves? This behaviour I expect from our more ethically challenged cohabitant, but from yourself as well?” Kanaya put her hand to her forehead, her face a perfect picture of faux-hurt. More giggles.

“Well, I forgot to do my washing! I'm still blaming Rose for this.”

“This is an incredible betrayal of trust. I don't know how I can recover from this. As a short term solution, I will have to hide the contents of my undergarment compartment. Anyway, as we were saying before we digressed.”

Wistfulness settled on Kanaya's face. “Back on Alternia, I used to do landscaping on the nearby terrain, transforming my oasis hive into a what I believe was an aesthetically pleasing spot in a sea of sand.

“Part of this was my penchant for topiary, much like the art I practice here, carving the vegetation into interesting shapes. Anyway, my lusus liked to recuperate while nestled in a tree. In particular, with fondness for my newly cut trees.”

Kanaya threw up her hands in retrospective frustration. “It was one of the few things that irritated me. I could never understand why she chose to rest in those trees in particular. The following morning I would have to re-trim the branches, admonishing her firmly not to repeat the matter.” She sighed. “I forgot about it, actually, until now. I didn't ask when she was a sprite.”

Jade aww’d as Rose placed a comforting arm on Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya smiled in thanks.

“Maybe she liked the fresh leaves or something. It's a shame you didn't get a chance to ask.” pondered Jade. “How about you, Rose?”

“Well, in comparison to a omnipotent intelligent dog and a giant virgin mother moth, my genius perpetually tipsy mother is an utterly banal affair. I’m not sure any pet peeves I have would be of interest.”

“Aww c’mon Rose!” said Jade, making puppy dog eyes. She squawked as Rose covered the endearing gaze with a hand.

“No!” giggled Rose. “Bad Jade, trying to manipulate me.”

“Don’t worry Jade, she will not be able to withstand us both.”

Rose turned to Kanaya, and was met with an expression just as endearing. Good lord was she is trouble if both of her girlfriends could crumble her resolve so easily.

“Fine, fine.” grumbled Rose good naturedly, as they high fived.

“Two things spring to mind, in terms of annoyances.

“Firstly, my dear mother would sleepwalk. I’d find her slumbering in every conceivable location in and around the house; in fact, sleepwalk is a bit of an understatement. Once I found her snoozing on top of the observatory, with no hint of how she got there.”

“Pardon my interruption, but that doesn’t sound like a particularly safe habit.” said Kanaya.

“My younger self agreed, and would try to prevent her nighttime wanders, to no avail. She never injured herself though, so after a few years I just left her to it.” said Rose.

“My grandpa had the same worries! It’s why he built my dreambot. You mentioned a second thing?” said Jade.

“Oh, she’d leave her half finished martini glasses everywhere. Bathroom, Hallway, on top of the bookshelf, etcetera. Occasionally I’d wake up and there would be a glass sitting on my bedside table, the only evidence of a visit in the night. I even found a couple in my session.”

They were quiet for a moment, each contemplating their guardians.

“Where do you reckon they are now?” said Jade.

“I am not sure. Perhaps the dream bubbles, if they persisted beyond the end of the game?” replied Kanaya.

“I’ve often wondered that myself. The bubbles would be my guess, as that’s where everyone else seems to have ended up.” said Rose.

“Well, wherever they are, I hope they’re having a good time!” said Jade.

They continued to relax for a while, taking quiet pleasure in each other’s company.

“Fire’s dying down. Who wants to get the logs?” said Rose.

“Eh, I think we’re good. Suppose to be a clear sky tonight actually, do you want to have a look at the stars?” said Jade.

“I am amenable to that. Rose?” said Kanaya.

“Sure.” As they all got up from the couch, Rose paused a moment.

“Jade, Kanaya? I love you both.”

“Love you both too.” chorused the other two, enveloping the each other in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to express my extreme gratitude to xngurevar for beta'ing this for me! Thanks!


End file.
